


Sweet Night

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [226]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Dating, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Syd has prepared a date with his beautiful Lyfia and is all prepared to be the perfect suave, charming gentleman. Unfortunately, he also wants to kiss his girlfriend, and he's kind of awkward about it.
Relationships: Mizar Zeta Syd/Lyfia
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [226]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

Syd quickens his steps as he sees the moonlight glint off of familiar, ocean-blue hair. Before he steps into view, he takes a moment to straighten his coat, and brush his hair to the side with careful fingers. The silent amusement he feels from his watcher is worth it. 

“Am I late?” He asks, stepping out of the shadows and up to Lyfia’s side. She turns with a beautiful smile. Her dress is nicer than her usual outfit, a pale ice blue with flowing sleeves, off the shoulder under her normal pale green wool shawl. Her hair has been braided back, instead of looped up in her headscarf, and a pretty jeweled pin glitters at her temple. Lady Hilda- or more likely, young Lady Freya, must have pressed it upon her, as the only jewelry he’s certain she owns is the brooch keeping her shawl closed at the throat. 

“Not at all, Lady Freya insisted I leave a little early.” Lyfia says, hands fluttering over her dress. Syd deducts that the jeweled hairpin and leaving early aren’t the only things Lady Freya had insisted upon, and hopes Lyfia hadn’t felt uncomfortable with the girl’s excitement. 

“The moon looks beautiful tonight.” He says, taking her hand in both of his and lifting it as he bows, pressing a courtly kiss to Lyfia’s knuckles, enjoying the bloom of pink this causes in his cheeks. Syd presses her hand against his chest to warm it. "And you are as radiant as the moon,” he murmurs, and this time he leans in close and kisses her flushed cheek. She makes a soft, flustered sound, and he decides to stop teasing his beloved. 

“I’ve arranged a meal, as I said I would,” he says, releasing her hand to give a second courtly bow, extending his elbow. “If the most beautiful woman here would allow me the pleasure of escorting her to dinner.” All right. Perhaps a _little_ more teasing. But she’s so sweet when she blushes. Lyfia curtsies, and slips her slender hand into the crook of his elbow, ducking her head to hide the blush a little. 

Syd wishes she wouldn’t do that so much. She should be able to hold her head up high, low class or not. But then Lyfia looks up at him, blush receding, and her purple eyes are sparkling in the low light. He smiles back, entranced, and wishes he could kiss her. It’s still early in their courtship for kissing though, even with their constant, silent chaperone. 

Would it hurt to ask, though?

“Lyfia-” he says, and feels a blush of his own crawling over his cheeks as she looks at him with attentive inquiry. Wait. How do you ask for a kiss. Oh no. He hasn’t gotten that far, this isn’t going to be suave _at all_. He clears his throat awkwardly, cheeks burning. “Lyfia, may I- may I kiss you?” Syd asks, and immediately reconsiders everything about his phrasing. He’s kissed her twice already this evening, should he be more specific? He can feel his shadow judging him silently. Lyfia blinks once, in confusion, and then seems to read his flustered embarrassment. She blushes brilliantly again herself. 

“Y-yes. Yes please,” Lyfia says despite Syd’s internal flailing. He takes a deep breath and cups her cheek gently, leaning in to kiss her. He has the sense to tilt his head slightly, so their noses don’t mash together. His heart is beating so loud in his ears that he swears she’s going to be able to hear it. It’s- nice, very nice. Her lips are soft, and slightly minty from balm, but he uses the same kind of balm to keep his lips from cracking and bleeding in the Asgardian cold, so it’s nice. He parts, smiling anxiously down at her, but she smiles up at him warmly, so she must have liked it too. 

They stand there for a second smiling stupidly at each other before the exasperation in the shadows reminds Syd he had plans for tonight. Dinner plans. 

“Shall we go to dinner?” He says, and Lyfia nods. 

“Yes, I am rather hungry,” she murmurs, leaning into his side as they continue walking. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
